La bella fujoshi y la bestia awesome
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Segundo cuento de HetaPrincess XD.  Por algun problema, Eli termina viviendo en casa de Gilbert. ¿Podrá descubrir que hay mas allá de su actitud "tan bestia"?
1. Prisionera

Bueno, segundo fanfiction de la colección "Princesas hetalianas" (WTF?). Por supuesto: Prussia Hungría.  
Ya luego que le dí la segunda vista a la película de "La bella y la bestia" descubrí muchas metáforas en ella, fue así como decidí adaptarla de este modo para hacerla como mas reto para mí. No me quise aferrar tampoco a la versión de Disney, así que busqué las versiones originales, interpreté metáforas... un show.  
Espero la disfruten!

* * *

Mi nombre es Elizabeta, tengo 17 años. Mi cabello es largo, de color castaño y tengo ojos verdes. Comparada con mis vecinos, aquella familia que escapó de la Unión Soviética y sobre todo con la hermana mayor -que parece la madre de todos ellos-, Yekaterina, estoy bastante plana. Comparada con Lily, la rubia que vive a dos cuadras, tengo demasiado.

Vivo con mis hermanos Heracles y Gupta y nuestro padre, Sadiq. Nuestra casa está llena de gatos gracias a mi hermano el dormilón. A papá no le importa mucho. Y bueno, así como que Hera sea "hermano" no lo es en el sentido estricto, era hijo de mi madre, que luego se casó con mi padre. Supongo que mamá se fue por el coraje que le dió ver que Sadiq se enamoró de Heracles... aunque puede que piense eso por mi gusto por el yaoi, y ni porque sean mi familia se salvan de que haga parejas.

Aunque sí sea cierto que papá está enamorado de Heracles, lo demás no sé.

Sadiq odia a los niños mientras no seamos nosotros. Lo que mas me choca de él es cuando se emborracha estando en casa, se pone demasiado idiota y canta. Una vez en navidad comenzó a gritar que Santa Claus era de Turquía porque de ahí eran los tulipanes. ¿Que tiene que ver Santa con los tulipanes?

Y de hecho por sus mismas borracheras terminé en la cosa mas absurda de la vida. Quedó endeudado con el dueño de una gran cadena de bares en nuestra ciudad, el señor Weillschmint. Para colmo de mas males, Servicio Social se enteró de esto y terminé reubicada, al igual que todos mis hermanos hasta que Papá saliera de una institución de rehabilitación.  
¿Adivinen en casa de quien?

Básicamente en mi vida he tenido varios amigos muy buenos: En primera está Feliks, rubio, ojos verdes... y de vez en cuando se roba los pocos vestidos que tengo para ponérselos. Nos conocemos desde muy niños e hicimos un pacto de nunca separarnos. Bueno, a su casa no me mandaron.

En segundo está Toris, castaño de lo mas moe al cual Feliks le trae ganitas. Tampoco fue a su casa.

En tercera y con una orden de restricción cortesía de Sadiq, Roderich Eldenstein, mi exnovio. Alguna vez quisimos escapar y casarnos en secreto... no llevávamos ni la mitad de la ciudad recorrida cuando la policía nos alcanzó. Tuvimos que romper y desde entonces no puede acercarse a mí. Hubiera sido demasiada suerte ser reubicada ahí.  
Y por último, el chico mas arrogante de toda la escuela, el mas popular y sin embargo le encanta actuar como lobo solitario "porque es lo mas grandioso que hay", me refiero al albino ojirojo... ¡Gilbert WEILLSCHMINT!  
Dios... me sonó a complot cuando me asignaron a su casa.

Así que tomé mis maletas y terminé en su mansión, como unas diez mil veces mas grande que mi casa (Gupta una vez leyó que las medidas del clóset de Mariah Carey -de casualidad- y desde entonces salió con que nuestra casa tiene el tamaño de un armario. Fueron dos de sus mejores amigos quienes me abrieron la puerta: François y Antonio, dos estudiantes de intercambio que al final quedaron encantados de la escuela y se transfirieron de modo permanente, quedándose a vivir en la casa de Gilbert.

-Bonjour, Mademoisille.- saludó Fran haciendo una reverencia de un modo tan galán, que sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas. Y es mucho decir, porque no soy de las que se la viven suspirando por los chicos. Salvo el caso de Roderich.- Bienvenue a la Mansión.

-Nosotros llevaremos las maletas- dijo Antonio, tomándolas.

-En realidad puedo con ellas, no hay problema.- le respondí

-Es una cortesía.

Aunque iba desastradamente vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla grises medio deslavados, una camisa verde a cuadros, tenis converse sucios y el cabello suelto, medio peinado, pude escuchar claramente que François comentó al verme desde atrás.

-Une Belle au Château de la Bête.

Es decir, que yo era una belleza en el castillo de la bestia.

Ha corrido el rumor de que una vez, cuando Gil era mas joven, alguien le pidió ir al baile de bienvenida de la secundaria y él la rechazó, riéndose en su cara del modo mas cruel y grosero que se pueda imaginar. Entonces, entre las lágrimas del coraje que le dio, esa persona le lanzó una maldición: Ojalá que nadie jamás en la vida le pudiera amar.  
Desde entonces el señor grandiosidad ha ido de mal en peor, cada vez mas apartado de la gente, salvo de su hermano menor, Ludwig.

Observo mi nuevo cuarto, blanco, con una cama grande con un edredón esponjoso, del mismo color del helado de vainilla. Tiene un escritorio con su silla, no hay libros. Vista al jardín. Supongo que está bastante bien, para ser yo una intrusa en esta casa. Comienzo a acomodar mis cosas y me reencuentro con una hoja arrancada de un libro de cuentos de Hadas que me dio mi madre cuando cumplí 5 años, con una caligrafía estilo gótica, como de libro super viejo. La ilustración mostraba una rosa roja que brillaba, encerrada en una campana de cristal, y en segundo plano la cara de una bestia. Abajo decía _"Yo te maldigo, cuando caiga el último pétalo de esta rosa, si tú no has encontrado quien te ame, permanecerás así, siendo bestia"._

-Oye, Eli- saludó Gilbert, entrando sin avisar al cuarto, con su pollito mascota. Me miraba con la misma arrogancia de siempre, por lo que preferí ignorarle y seguir acomodando mis libros.- Solo quería decirte algunas de las reglas de la casa, para que no te metas en problemas como acostumbras. La primera: la cena es a las 8 y debes presentarte ya bañada y arreglada. La segunda: las luces se apagan a medianoche... aunque eso es en la práctica, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos solos en casa, estas solo se cumplen cuando papá está aquí. La única importante es NUNCA se entra a mi cuarto.

-¿Para qué querría entrar a tu cuarto?- le respondí, sin mirarle- Capaz que entro y sin querer estás en trío con tus amigos.- me burlé de él. Aunque pensándolo bien... ¡algo así sería demasiado sexy! Dios, debo hacer un dojinshi sobre eso.

-Muy graciosa, pero va en serio- respondió sin notar mi estado de fangirl y salió.

Horas mas tarde estoy hablando por mensajería instantánea con Feliks, quien para variar tiene un pony rosa como avatar. De niño tuvo un pony blanco y le ponía listoncitos y prendedores de flores que yo nunca me ponía, por lo cual se los regalaba.  
"¿Y como te va con aquel tipo, Elinda?" me mandó.  
¿No se ha dado cuenta de que NUNCA me ha gustado ese apodo?  
"Ya ves. Es un pesado."  
"O sea, chula, date cuenta ¡Estás viviendo con el tipo mas CODICIADO (y esto lo puso en negritas) de toda la escuela! Serás la envidia de todas las chicas, incluida yo".  
"No sé si considerarme con la mejor o la peor suerte" teclee y le dí pausa a mi música (nunca le confesaría a Feliks que tengo -entre la colección de Lady Gaga que me pasó- a Linkin Park), porque había escuchado algo en la puerta. Y reconocí una vieja voz del pasado, que no importaba la distancia, siempre me aceleraría el corazón a la Elipotencia (término inventado por mi familia para decir que yo me emociono mas que infinitamente).

-¿Como que está aquí y no me dijeron nada, Antonio?

-La orden que te pusieron, por eso no te dijimos sobre ella- respondió el español, posiblemente comiendo un jitomate como si fuera una manzana.- Aunque igual y no se enteran de que rompiste las reglas

Escuché unos pasos, demasiado lentos pero aún así reconocí que estaba conteniendo una emoción casi tan fuerte como la mía... hasta que se detuvieron de imprevisto por otros pasos.

-No. Yo mismo me voy a hacer responsable de que estas se cumplan, primito.- era Gilbert. Entonces ya no pude detenerme y salí, encontrándome al instante con los ojos violetas mas bellos que jamás había visto.

-¡Al diablo con eso!- respondí, saliendo del cuarto- Quien puso esa orden fue mi padre y él está justo ahora en un centro de desintoxicación.

Pero por alguna razón me quedé parada en mi lugar, en vez de correr bien telenovelesca hacia los brazos de Roderich. Hacía medio año de nuestra ruptura obligada y se suponía que no debía de sentir nada, luego de noches y noches llorando en los brazos de mis hermanos.

-Elizabeta.- respondió, con la mirada mas triste que jamás le había visto. Rompió un poco la distancia.- Lo siento.  
Y finalmente volvió a irse.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida sobre la laptop, todavía sonando la canción de "Enth e end", la versión Reanimation de "In the end" de Linkin Park, rebotando en mis orejas el verso de "I've tried so hard and get so far, in the end it doesn't even matter". Y solo entonces descubrí que era una prisionera en esa casa, como la Bella del cuento.

* * *

Notas de la autora.  
1- Está medio OC eso de que Eli sea fanática del rock (nu metal sobre todo), aunque por su modo de ser -y a lo que he venido descubriendo que a muchas fujoshis les gusta el metal... al menos de este lado del globo-.

2- Lo de la elipotencia es adaptación de una burla que me hizo mi hermana menor XD.

3- Lo de las borracheras de Sadiq viene del Hetastream donde Turquía dice exactamente lo que Eli cuenta.


	2. Secretos de guerra

SOLO 5 horas de haber publicado y ya tenía 3 comentarios :D. Y sí, encontré el cuento muy a tono para Eli y Gil por razones que irán descubriendo poco a poco, mas allá de las aparentes.

Este capi es mita Gil (cursivas) mita Eli. Mis intervenciones como narradora en negrita.

* * *

_Soñé que mi podrido primo Roderich llegaba a la casa y Antonio lo recibía. El muy cómplice de Antonio (es tan bueno, pero tan bueno que a todos les hace el paro, así juegue para dos bandos al mismo tiempo) lo dejaba pasar y hasta le insinuaba que como su ex suegro no estaba ahí, era posible acercarse a Elizabeta. Y este obedecía, pero cuando ella lo veía, se quedaban parados y él se daba la vuelta._  
_Lo último que ví fue la cara llena de dolor de ella._

_Y es que realmente ví esa cara. Cuando Elizabeta rompió con Roderich enfrente de su padre, yo estaba del lado de ella. No lloró hasta que él se fue y me tocó abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, aunque me tomó horas hacer que aunque fuera se durmiera. El awesome yo no hace eso por nadie, apenas si me atreví a hacerlo por ella, en honor a la amistad antigua que siempre hemos tenido, desde que ella juraba que era un niño y cambiaba sus vestidos por los shorts que llebaba Feliks (que desde entonces tenía el sueño de ser una princesita)._

_Rayos. El grandioso yo debería preocuparse más por pensar en mí ahora que tenemos una intrusa en la casa. Todo porque papá no se quería ver tan despota mandando a un pobre hombre -a quien su mujer abandonó- a un centro de rehabilitación y dejando a los hijos como que si que. Digo, Gupta me cae bien, bastatante bien. Heracles... siempre y cuando no traiga a sus infernales gatos que se quieren comer al grandioso Gilbird... ¿Pero ella?_

**La bestia se oculta tras su soledad porque su corazón es tan frágil como esa rosa que lo condenó.**  
**¿O será que la malvada hada le entregó la encarnación de su propio sentimiento?**

Ya es hora de levantarme para ir a la escuela. No quiero... no quiero... esta cama es mas cómoda y rica que la que tenía. Um...  
Pesadamente y sin abrir los ojos -arriesgándome a golpearme con TODO- me dirijo al cuarto de baño, pongo la tina con agua caliente, fuera piyama y me zambullo calmadamente ... solo para que 15 segundos después de recuperar la consciencia de mí escuchar a alguien entrar intempestivamente al baño. Dos ojos escarlata mirándome sorprendidos ante mí.  
-Gi...Gilbert- balbuceo torpemente antes de acertar a arrancar la cortina del baño para cubrirme...- ¿QUE HACES AQUI A ESTA HORA?-... y corretearlo por todo el cuarto con una sartén que traía en la maleta y darle un golpe efectivo en la cabeza.  
François y Antonio solo miran como idiotas que la cortina semitraslúcida, ayudada por la poca luz de sol que hay a esta hora, les deja demasiado poco a su imaginación.  
-¡Quería hacerle una broma a Antonio!- se queja del golpe.  
-De cualquier forma no lo ibas a lograr, mon ami- se burla el rubio- Eres demasiado escandaloso y con el problema que acabas de ocacionarle a la señorita Herdèvary, acabas de despertar a toda la _maison_.  
-Tsk. Idiota. - espeté al señor grandísimo bestia- _Jó Reggelt_, Antonio, François.- saludé a los dos amigos, mientras volvía al baño. Algo comentaron sobre el saludo y Antonio le tradujo. "Buenos días".  
-¿Es húngara?- preguntó François.  
-Su mamá es de ascendencia de centroeuropa: una parte griega, otra egipcia y otra húngara. Y cada uno de sus hijos nació en uno de esos tres paises.- explicó Gilbert- Así que cada uno habla un poco el idioma de ese país.  
-Sip- grité desde adentro, volviendo a la tina. Cerré los ojos para calmarme.  
-¿Y la sartén para que la querías, Chèrie?  
-Ummm... nada en especial. Pero ya le dí un uso.  
La verdad es que esa sartén tenía uso desde siempre que necesité defenderme en el barrio anterior. Fijándose bien, tenía rescoldos mas viejos que nada del último guiso que hizo mamá antes de irse. Que esta mañana terminara en la grandiosa cabeza de Gilbert era un asunto diferente.

_-No te creo que haya sido un accidente, Gil- dijo Antonio, poniéndome una bolsa de hielo en mi grandiosa cabeza, que dolía por el jodido golpe que me había dado ese diablo de mujer.- Mas bien pienso que Fran ya te está contagiando algunas costumbres suyas._  
_-¡Oh, Antonio! ¿Como puedes decir eso de mí?- y con sus pañuelitos del drama (de satín francés), el rizos de oro parecía todo un "Drama King"._  
_Silencio sepulcral roto 3 milésimas después con el grito de..._  
_-¡¿QUIEN SE ROBÓ MI SOSTÉN?_  
_Y miradas acusadoras a François, quien sin ningún descaro añadió._  
_-¡Es C34!- y partió a entregarle la dicha prenda._  
_-Es incorregible- me reí al verlo._

Al mover las cortinas del cuarto descubrí algo nuevo e interesante: una puerta escondida. Abierta.

**La bella decidió explorar el encantado castillo, incluso el ala prohibida.**

Creo que nadie se puede enojar si la tomo y busco un poco a ver que encuentro. Es solo atravesar una pequeña galería hasta encontrar otra puerta. ¡Listo! Entonces la abrí y encontré lo mas estrafalario que jamás pude pensar ver.  
Era un espejo deslucido entre muchas telas polvorientas y sucias. Pero lo que llamó la atención fue un album de fotos abierto a la mitad del abandonado lugar, donde se veía a los dos hermanos Weillschmint, jugando felizmente, o posando con ropas iguales de modo militar.  
Luego de eso pasaban muchos años. Las siguientes fotos tenían a Gilbert al lado de Ludwig, que sonreía, pero no del mismo modo que cuando era niño. Ahí el albino tenía al menos 12 años. Se notaban igual de tristes.  
-¿No fue por esa época cuando...?  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó una voz rasposa, obligándome a encontrar por segunda vez los ojos de Gilbert, que se veía furioso.- ¿Estabas buscando eso, verdad?  
-Yo llegué aquí por accidente.- me apresuré a explicar pero él me arrebató el álbum de fotos. Parecía no reaccionar.  
-Vete de aquí. Ahora.- gruñó apartando la vista- Vete antes de que haga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.  
-No me voy hasta que me expliques nada- lo desafié- ¿Porqué ya no eres como antes eh? ¿Como cuando nos conocimos? ¿Porqué tu hermano ya no sonrié del mismo modo?

_Y entonces, por alguna fuerza que no conseguí controlar terminé acorralándola contra la pared, fijando la vista en ella._  
Tan llena de furia que sentí la piel erizarse.  
_Y ella la devolvió del mismo modo, demostrándome que podía golpearme otra vez y cuantas fueran necesarias. Y las palabras comenzaron a fluir._

**La bestia intentó alejar a la Bella de la rosa, rugiendo.**

-Fue por la época en que el rumor que hay sobre mí ocurrió. Natasha se propuso dejar de acosar a su hermano Iván y yo fui el mas fácil para ella.- una amarga risa escapó de sus labios- Alguien como el grandioso yo que no andaba con cualquiera. Pero ella se obsecionó. La rechacé no una, sino cientos de veces. Cada vez fue mas aterradora: me llegaban cabezas de gatos, con amenaza de que un día esos gatos se levantarían a comerse a Gilbird. La encontraba en los rincones obscuros. Cuando finalmente ocurrió el verdadero rechazo, frente a toda la escuela, ella lloró de rabia y me juró que nadie me amaría nunca.  
-¿Y Ludwig que tiene que ver con eso?  
-Tú no lo entenderías del todo, no ahora sin tus hermanos. Pero puedo entender qué sientes por no tenerlos.- bajó la mirada.- Tuvo un accidente y estoy seguro de que Natasha tuvo algo que ver. Perdió la memoria, lo cual me ha hecho protejerlo mucho por años.

**La bella descubrió que la bestia tenía un corazón bondadoso que se esmeraba en proteger.**  
**Un corazón bondadoso que vivía en una rosa pura.**

-Ludwig es muy inocente como para comprender porqué alguien querría hacerle algo así- añadió al final Gilbert- Así que tampoco he hecho nada por devolvérsela, podría sufrir una regresión o podría empeorar su estado.  
Eso me hizo recordar otra cosa de cuando éramos pequeños, Ludwig tenía un amigo muy cercano, Feliciano, quien siempre me decía "Hermana".  
-¿Y Feliciano como lo tomó?  
-Mal al principio.- se alejó para sentarse en el polvoso piso.- A veces pienso que debe sufrir un poco por esto, pero dicen que pudo ser peor. Así que ha terminado por conformarse con tenerle a su lado.

Por supuesto que comprendía la historia de Gilbert: Ambos éramos acosados desde hace tiempo por Iván Braginsky, el tipo mas temible de toda la escuela, líder en las sombras del grupillo liderado por Alfred F. Jones, un rubio de lentes inteligente pero algo idiota a veces. Por supuesto que todos le temían dado que tenía la costumbre de "adoptar" familia y "hacer" amigos. Y dado que Gilbert y yo eramos pro mucho los mas fuertes rivales que podría tener, tenía que vencernos para hacernos "amigos".  
Nosotros jamás pelearíamos contra él.  
Y eso pensé mientras el día siguiente, en la escuela, notaba que Iván me soltaba su clásica mirada malvada que helaba hasta a los profesores, dándoles pesadillas hasta por tres meses. Se la sostuve. No tenía miedo, una vez tuve que pelear del lado de Roderich usando a Iván como aliado, conocía sus movimientos.  
Mi escuela es... un poco problemática. O estas en una pandilla o te arriesgas a que te apaleen. Están los populares y su algo así como ejército personal: el Eje -liderado por Ludwig- en un bando; y del otro están los Aliados (Rangers ¡Por Dios, Alfred se pasa TODO el dia mirando esas series y por eso van por colores).  
Los profesores no conocen esto, creen que es rivalidad típica de estudiantes..

El enfrentamiento está por desarrollarse. Yo conozco el plan porque desde que llegué a la casa de los Weillschmint, pero me preocupa la otra parte del plan: Roderich. Ludwig quiere que se una a nosotros, porque dada su buena relación con los profesores puede meter en problemas a los aliados. Feliciano y yo nos oponemos al escucharlo.  
Hace acto de prescencia Roderich y acepta el trato.  
Me mira por un instante y reconozco la misma tristeza infinita que tuvo cuando terminamos. Miro a Gilbert, cuyos ojos ya no son tan solitarios.  
Y quiero reconocer que siento por los dos ahora, pero no lo descifro.  
Un joven músico que tuvo que perder a su novia y soportar estar todos los días a mínimo 5 metros de ella en todo momento hasta que su exsuegro le perdone la idea de haber querido raptarla.  
Un solitario que adora estar solo para protejer su frágil corazón de todos, incluso su mas vieja amiga.

Vaya que es una situación complicada.

* * *

Creo que es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito en toda la vida XD.

Notas

1- Lo que hace Natasha tiene que ver con la canción Rotten girl, grotesque romance (stalker)

2- Por alguna razón los conflictos de la WWII terminaron en esta para ponr una confrontación que haga que la bestia proteja a la bella.


	3. El iris y el tulipán

^^, la verdad me tardé porque tenía que pensar como adaptar lo del baile y todo el enredo que de por sí trae en su mente Elizabeta a la historia original.

Y pues aparte no pude escribir porque se me juntaron muchos pendientes (eso de hacerte mas vieja -Sí tengo ahora la misma edad que ella... en mi fic-). Pero aquí y sin falta, el tercer capítulo!. De nuevo, Cursivas Gil, Eli letra normal. Y negritas...

* * *

-¡Ve~, Elizabeta!

Para Feliciano era común llegar todas las mañanas de lunes agitando los brazos , tomar mis manos y luego de saludarme/ decirme un cumplido/ o simplemente decir ve~, escuchaba lo que tenía por contarle sobre mi fin de semana.  
Pero este lunes estaba mas emocionado que nunca, es más ¡ABRIO los ojos! Y Feliciano siempre va por la vida con los ojos de alcancía (hucha), tipo Naruto. Lo cual es una señal o muy , excesivamente buena... o fatal.

-¿Que noticia traes, Feli?  
-Ya anunciaron el modo en que se invitará este año: con el calendario de las flores.

En muchas escuelas usan un tema para el baile: marinero, años 60's, incluso Harry Potter (yo pugné porque fuera Loveless, pero nadie consideró mi idea, uno porque la serie era yaoi y dos ni con mis mentiras de que algunos personajes son mujeres planas). En nuestra escuela, esos temas se usan mas bien para invitar a la chica y la fiesta transcurre en un lugar relacionado (invitación marinera- en el puerto, por ejemplo).

-¿Como?- le pregunté.  
-¡Kiku me explicó todo!- y diciendo eso, haló la manga de la chaqueta del presidente del club de manga, anime, rol (para hacerlo corto: COSAS FRIKIS. Destacando que soy jefa de la sección BL-801, jefa suprema de las fujoshis de la escuela)  
-Cada chico que quiera invitar a una chica deberá invitarla regalándole la flor que corresponde a su día de nacimiento.- me repitió a mí el pelinegro- Por eso estoy pegando afiches con la flor de cada día. Y por supuesto, el baile será en el jardín botánico a inicios de abril, cuando ya está lleno de flores.  
-¿Esto del calendario de las flores es de Japón, no?- señaló Feliciano.  
-Así es.  
-¿Y tú a que chica piensas invitar? ¿A Alice?- lo interrogué.  
-No. Sabes que por la guerra de pandillas no se puede invitar a las hermanas de los del bando de los aliados.- bajó la mirada, triste.  
-Creo tener un plan para eso. ¿Y tú Felí?  
-¡LUDWIG!- y diciendo esto revoloteó alrededor nuestro, como una niña cuando le compran un vestido rosa de encajes y holanes. Mas que el acto en sí, lo que nos sorprendió fue que a Feliciano... de verdad le gustara su mejor amigo. Aunque eso explicaría porqué permaneció a su lado todo este tiempo, adherido a su persona como su sombra.  
-Entonces vas a tener que ser...- comencé a tramar yo, Kiku continuó pensando  
-_Imitashon_.- susurró el japonés, sonriendo de modo perverso, similar al que hacía cuando compartíamos dojinshis.  
-¿Como la canción de Vocaloid?  
-Claro. Y tengo el vestido de en el apartado de cosplay.

La hora de peligro para mí -todos en el Eje tenemos una hora- era la clase de Ecología, que compartía con Iván Braginsky y su aterrorizante hermana Natasha. Me limitaba a salir última, esperando que el "héroe" de Jones lo arrastrara al patio central para continuar planeando un ataque hacia nosotros. Ataque que ya conocíamos por espías que teníamos con ellos (Gracias a Dios que Toris es un buen amigo y le tiene tanto miedo a Iván que cree que nosotros lo detendremos cuando sea la gran pelea. Por eso nos sopla sus planes).

Pero esta vez olvidé eso y salí primera, caminé rápida al bebedero para que hubiera testigos en caso de que algo pasara. Y no contaba con que iban detrás mío, no contaba con que eran rápidos y antes de que pudiera defenderme ya estaba acorralada contra un casillero con el mastodonte enfrente mío y la hermana sádica detrás, mirandome ambos con cierto odio.

-Ya se los dije: Jamás me uniré a ustedes. No importa que hayamos crecido en el mismo barrio y que en otras guerras haya peleado con ustedes.- le espeté.  
-Es una pena, Elizabeta ¿Sabes? Porque realmente quiero que seas parte de mi familia.- respondió con su tono tan infantilmente amenazante. Sentí la piel helárseme y vaya que yo en las películas de terror me río, me burlo de los efectos o me duermo.

Me azotó contra el casillero una vez y se fue, al escuchar el llamado del rubio cuatro ojos, seguido de una discución de ese mismo con el cejotas de Arthur Kirkland, quien a su vez peleaba con François (...Fran juega para dos bandos por conveniencia, en la escuela bien enemigo nuestro, en casa compadre de copas y juegos de Gilbert), quien a su vez coqueteaba con la hermana loca de Arthur (Alice siempre ha jurado ver hadas y unicornios. Por Dios...).  
Ese fue tan solo la parte mas normal de mi día.

Porque esa noche, mientras estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, leyendo fanfiction (yaoi, por supuesto), escuché que lanzaban piedras a mi ventana. Me levanté y encontré en el dintel una flor de iris, color azul tirando a violeta. Miré hacia la obscuridad del jardín y descubrí al bien vestido de Roderich corriendo para que no lo viera. Como de película.  
Tomé la flor y tenía una nota escrita en una hoja pautada. Tenía escrita la canción "Para Eliza" y entre renglón y renglón decía  
_"Lo siento. Quiero invitarte al baile ¿Aceptarías?"_  
Logré descubrir el destello de sus lentes. Escribí mi respuesta en otro renglón vacío y lo convertí en un avión.  
_"Te amo demasiado, Roderich. Todavía. Pero lo mejor para nosotros será la distancia"._  
Sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Y creo que por eso de repente me fue deslizando lentamente sobre la pared hasta hacerme un ovillo sobre mis rodillas. Como ese día. Ese 31 de octubre...

_Cuando entré en su cuarto imponiendo mi autoridad como la persona mas grandiosa de la mansión, la encontré en un rincón, intentando no sollozar. Y vaya que se ocultaba bien bajo la música que había puesto (Nu metal, vocaloid en versión rock... combinación extraña). Pero el grandioso yo sabe cuando alguien necesita mi grandioso consuelo, así que me acerqué a ella._  
_Muy bien, lo confesaré: Entré con un tulipán en la mano. _

_-Gil...- levantó la vista, pero sus flequillos le ocultaban los ojos- ¿Crees que va a estar bien?  
-¿Quien?  
-Roderich._

_¡Ah como me da nauseas el podrido nombre aristócrata de mi podrido primito!_  
_Pero cuando dijo su nombre, miró hacia la cama, seguí el camino y ahí estaba una hoja pautada y una flor azul. Sí, sabía que la flor de Eliza era un iris azul violáceo, pero yo llevaba un tulipán del color de mis grandiosos y bellos ojos. Y por supuesto que también esa flor de Iris me hacía sentir... miserable. Bien, está dicho._

_-Azotará el piano unas horas y luego... se calmará de nuevo. Será lo mejor para él que tomes distancia. Para ambos, no pueden seguirse haciendo daño de ese modo._  
_Se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió.  
-¿Y que haces con el tulipán? Que yo sepa nadie tiene esa flor de nacimiento... nadie que el grandioso tú conozca.  
-Pero conozco una persona que los adora._  
_Y se puso tan roja que era adorable. Así que la abracé, por alguna razón extraña. _

**La bestia descubrió de repente que quería proteger a la bella.**_  
_

-Rojo... rojo ¡ROJO TULIPÁN! ¿Porqué rayos debo ponerme un vestido color ROJO TUPLIPÁN! ¿Eh, François?- le gritaba al francés, mirándome al espejo. Y es que el vestido no era feo: strapless, arriba de la rodilla, con una rosa sobre unos pliegues que se formaban sobre la pierna izquierda. Antonio me miraba del mismo modo en que solía mirar a Lovino, el gemelo de Feli.  
-Porque todo el eje va a ir con ese color, mon chèrie.  
-Sí, soy Eje y por ir con Gilbert acabo de ascender a popular. Pero nunca en la vida he usado ROJO.

_Y justo en el momento en que intenté abrir la puerta, ella la azotó y me miró, entre furiosa y sonrojada. Se veía linda, la verdad._  
_-Ya, vamos al baile. Traete a tu hermano.- me dijo y salió caminando como pato espinado. Era raro cuando usaba zapatos altos._

Cuando llegué, corrí con Kiku (lastimándome en el proceso), que en efecto, le había puesto a Feliciano el conocido vestido negro corto por el frente y largo por detrás, con una peluca larga del mismo bonito color castaño del pelo de Feliciano. Parecía una chica cualquiera, el paso final para transformarlo era ponerle el labial color negro.  
Con Kiku fue mi completa idea, sin ayuda de Feliciano. Realmente él quería o con Heracles (...Bisexual. Tengo amigos muy raros, pensándolo bien) o con Alice.  
Le entregué un antifaz y le puse una capa, para ocultar su cuerpo demasiado delgado.

-Vamos... tiéndele una trampa a tu amor.- le dije y lo empujé a la pista, hecha entre la sección llena de plantas orientales y las tropicales, dando un aspecto exuberante al baile. Las flores de cerezo se desprendían con el viento, creando magia, haciendo ver mas bella la luna creciente y las pocas estrellas que se podían ver.  
Y cuando creí que iba a pasar la velada mirando divertida como Feliks bailaba a Toris como si fuera una muñequita de trapo, el señor grandiosidad me pidió una pieza. Sin aceptar, me llevó a la pista y bailamos un buen rato.  
Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos mencionó una sola palabra.  
Solo escuchaba que su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío y tenía tanto miedo como yo.

Y lo peor: No supe si Feliciano logró algo con Ludwig o si Kiku logró engañar a Alice o a Heracles.

Solo cuando tuve consciencia de que todo había terminado -2 AM-, con dolor de pies y el olor de su perfume atormentándome la nariz, tomé consciencia de todo: había BAILADO con Gilbert, es decir, la persona mas imposible del mundo, la mas narcicista.  
Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.  
Rayos. Ahora no voy a poder dormir, porque estas cosas no le pasan a las personas como yo. No, yo no soy una adolescente más preguntándose estas cosas, queriendo entender lo que no se puede entender, queriendo hacerse creer que no fue nada.  
Quiero refugiarme en algo para aclarar mi mente, pero lo único que esucho en ella es la canción que bailamos. Lo único que veo a través de mi reflejo es su mirada, un poco mas brillante ahora.

**La bella no podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía. No hasta que se despegara de su padre.**

Sadiq me recibió en la sala de visitas, visiblemente mejorado de su adicción, lo cual me alegró bastante. Escuchó lo que había vivido en la mansión Beillschmint, también en la escuela (menos la guerra de pandillas, muero si se entera). Luego simplemente bajó la vista.

-Fui yo quien te regaló tus primeros tulipanes. Siempre te gustó verlos florecer en el jardín botánico.

-Le dije a Gilbert solo una vez, cuando teníamos 5 años, que me encantaban esas flores. No pensé que lo fuera a recordar.

-Por eso estás conflictuada.

-Mira, Sad...Papá... yo la verdad sigo muy dolida luego de lo de Roderich. Sé que era muy joven para querer casarme con él, pude haber esperado.

-Si te detuve fue por algo, Èrzebeth. No porque no quisiera perder a mi hija o al menos esa no fue la razón principal, sino porque él no era. Sabía qué hacer para que fijaras tu vista en él, sí, pero no sabía conquistarte. No sabía lo que realmente te encantaría.  
Silencio pesado.

-Y sobre tu madre- prosiguió-... ella no nos dejó por lo que paso entre tu hermano y yo. Fue por esto y lamento no haber podido cuidar como debe ser de ustedes tres. Lo lamento realmente.  
-Papá, está bien. En algo nos ayudó para entender la vida- y me despedí. Estaba en paz con él por primera vez.

Por otro lado, se veía cada vez mas cerca el enfrentamiento. Si Iván me quería a su lado ESTARIA a su lado, semiprisionera. Debo actuar rápido, con todo esto.

* * *

Y las nooootas :

1- El calendario de las flores existe, se llama Hanakotoba (mi flor es la Mitsumata o Honeysuckle).  
2- SÍ, tengo trauma con Vocaloid (en este capítulo menciono Imitation Black, meltdown y Cantarella).  
3- La flor nacional de Hungría es el tulipan. Tomé como fecha de nacimiento de Elizabeta el 6 de julio pro el conocido fic de "Horoscopo estilo Prusia x Hungría", por eso su flor es una variedad de Iris.  
4- La fecha de ruptura del imperio Austrohúngaro es el 31 de octubre de 1918.  
5- Lo de pato espinado es otra meme de mi familia cuando alguien camina de modo gracioso, sea porque tiene ampollas, está cansado o... estás usando zapatos altos y no tienes experiencia con ellos. XD

¡Escribi dos mil quinientas palabras, viva yo XD!


	4. Te protegeré

Bien, se acerca el final, solo este capíutlo y el que sigue!.

¿Sugerencias para el siguiente "Hetaprincess"?

* * *

-¿Como le fue a Feli con Lud?- llamé a Kiku cuando volví de la visita a Sadiq, poniéndome en la laptop.- ¿Descubrió el engaño?  
-A la primer impresión, por supuesto. Esos ojos cerrados le delataron a la primera.- suspiró el chico, se oía perfectamente que estaba dibujando.- Pero sin embargo aceptó bailar, con la condición de que se vistiera correctamente. ¿Y tú con Gilbert? Parecías ida cuando se fueron. Ni siquiera miraste cuando Alice comenzó a decir palabras extrañas. Ya sabes, sus hechizos.  
-¿Sobre Heracles?  
-Sí. Y la verdad yo no sé que hacer al respecto. Ambos creen que soy otra persona... pero estoy con ustedes. Bueno, ese es otro asunto, pero Elizabeta ¿Pasó algo más entre tú y tu amigo? ¿Ustedes...?  
-Kiku no, por Dios. De hecho no puedo recordar nad...- y al decir eso todo volvió a mi mente- Sí, recuerdo que le dije buenas noches y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y antes de irnos del baile me puso su saco para que no tuviera frío. Fue demasiado raro.  
El japonés al otro lado de la línea pareció levantarse a estirarse un poco. Yo por mi parte seguía esperando descargar dojinshis.  
-Hace lo mismo cuando estás dormida en la clase de ecología. Cuando ve que te estás despertando te quita la chamarra, para que no te des cuenta.  
Solo sentía como mi idiota corazón latía mas rápido.  
-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-No pensé que fuera importante. Espera, tengo un mensaje de Alice ¿¡ALICE!  
-¿Así que la pilla brujilda obtuvo tu número de celular, eh?  
-Aparentemente. Me mandó un mensaje "Bllschmnt May 5 strt. Solos. Alld vs ellos. Espero lo mejor de tí, Kiku". (Beillschmint en la calle 30 de abril. Solos. Los aliados van a pelear contra ellos)- dijo, con incredulidad.  
-¿Qué? Pero si Gilbert ya fue lastimado por Iván hace unos días ¿Recuerdas que creímos que podía contra él? Salió muy mal. Ludwig por Alfred. Roderich tampoco puede pelear y Antonio está neutral.  
-Y Feliciano se retiró de la contienda. Ludwig le dijo que no soportaría que le hicieran daño.- añadió, dicha declaración provocó una sonrisa pervertida en mi rostro. Y supongo que igual con el japonés  
-Solo quedamos tú y yo.- dije, de modo sombrío.

En la calle estaban los dos hermanos, armados con lo que encontraron, yo llevaba la sartén para protegerme y Kiku un palo de Kendo. Gilbert parecía asustado al verme, como si prefiriera que yo no estuviera ahí. Pero ya estabamos ahí, huir sería demasiada cobardía. Y cobarde es lo último que soy.  
No recuerdo la mayor parte de la pelea, salvo que Ludwig por un pelo se salvó de volver a perder la memoria, pero Kiku fue atacado con toda saña por Alfred, a pesar de que se defendía magníficamente con su arma. Roderich también apareció y logró hacer que dos o tres aliados se distrajeran mientras les daba un sartenazo. Siempre fue útil como carnada, debo admitirlo, sobre todo ahora.  
Y entonces algo me alzó por los aires y me lanzó con fuerza contra la pared de una tienda abandonada. Sentí el dolor en la espalda al caer y no podía reaccionar por el golpe en la cabeza. Mi preciada sartén estaba lejos así que estaba indefensa ante Iván Braginsky. No cerré los ojos mas que cuando vi su pie demasiado cerca, tal vez para patearme los costados.  
En vez de eso solo sentí que alguien resoplaba en mi garganta. Abrí los ojos y Gilbert había recibido la patada en la espalda.

-¿Así que tú vas a recibir los en vez de la señorita sartén?- dijo Iván con infantil sadismo.  
-Le haces daño y te vas a arrepentir. Te lo juro, Iván- respondió con firmeza, entrecerrando los ojos, poniéndose en pie. Le devolvió un golpe Porque yo no sería grandioso si no defendiera a una chica de tí.  
Me quedé en mi lugar, sorprendida, mirando la batalla transcurir en camara lenta, el golpe no me dejaba actuar (tengo menos vitalidad que ellos, por mas fuerte que sea). Pero cuando ambos hermanos alemanes comenzaron a perder y Gil parecía no poder más, me miró con angustia, la mas pura angustia.  
El corazón se me heló.

_¡No, si el grandioso yo pierde esta batalla, ella resultará dañada! Iván jamás dudará en cobrarle las que le hice, pero en la persona de Eliza._  
_Ludwig le pidió a Feliciano que se retirara porque lo quiere. Es como yo, que protegerá a los que quiere._  
_-¡Eliza, huye!- la miré, ya podia levantarse al menos, Iván tenía una tubería en la mano._  
_-¡No! ¡Voy a pelear!_  
_-¡No Elizabeta, esto está perdido!- me preparé para buscar un modo de defenderme de él, con una tapa de basurero- No me perdonaré si te hacen daño. Y te odiaré si te quedas._

Corrí, al menos lo suficiente para sobrevivir de cualquier otro ataque. Luego encontré una escalera y trepé al techo mas cercano a la escena, a ver que pasaba.

_La tapa quedó inservible al primer golpe con el tubo. El segundo me dio en el brazo. Logré atestarle otro golpe con la mano abierta en su cuello para intentar atontarlo._

Ludwig quedó preso de los demás aliados, menos Alfred que veía como Kiku sufría en el piso, aparentemente tenía una costilla rota. Sangraba demasiado y vagaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Yao se detuvo y fue por Kiku, tratando de detenerle el sangrado.  
Y yo desde mi posición tenía todas las ventajas para llamar a una ambulancia.

_Finalmente y totalmente cansado e indefenso, me dí cuenta de que perdería de un modo mas doloroso que nadie en el eje._  
_-¡Señorito podrido!- descubrí que Roderich tenía intenciones de volver- ¡Vas a cuidar de Elizabeta, quiera ella o no!_  
_-Ah... miren, al conejito hacienod sus últimas peticiones.- levantó la tubería y un brillo de completo sadismo atravesó sus ojos violetas._

**La bella descubrió que nunca podría volver a vivir sin la bestia.**_  
_

No pude contenerme más, de angustia, dolor. ¿Lo perdería? ¿Acaso tanta fuerza tendría Iván como para matarle? ¡No, yo no puedo vivir sin él!  
-¡GILBERT!

_Escuché el grito desesperado de Elizabeta, sintiendo un escalofrío en el cuerpo._  
_Y entonces todo se volvió negro._

* * *

CHAAAAAAAAAN

Nota única  
1- 5 de mayo: fecha de rendición de los alemanes.


	5. Szèretlek

Bien, se acerca el final (SIEMPRE pongo epílogo -por cierto debo epílogo en ShiroiYuuki pero bueno... es otro asunto por el tiempo en que fallaba).

* * *

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que llegó la ambulancia, solo estuve ahí, al lado de Gilbert revisándole signos vitales (tiempo de agradecer las horas de voluntariado en la Cruz Roja), tratando de detener la herida, alguna vez tuve que aplicarle reanimación cardiopulmonar (la "respiración boca a boca"). Sí, mis labios rozaron los suyos pero tal como suponía cuando aprendí dicha maniobra: cuando llegara al momento ni siquiera iba a pensar "OMG, tengo sus labios". No es un beso, es un modo de mantenerlo vivo si su corazón se detiene.  
Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, estaba ayudando a Yao a atender a Kiku, y este a su vez me había reemplazado en ayudar a mi amigo, solo revisando.

-Este está perdiendo demasiada sangre, no puedo detenerle la hemorragia- le informé al paramédico respecto del japonés,ya inconsciente- Ludwig también está muy herido pero consciente, Roderich solamente tiene heridas internas.  
-Sin tí ellos dos ya hubieran fallecido- me dijo, poniéndome la mano en el hombro- Eres muy valiente, pero no tomaste en cuenta que tú también estás herida. Tienes la espalda llena de raspones y las manos magulladas.  
Había notado lo de mi espalda, pero no noté lo de mis manos, lo cual seguro ocurrió cuando salté de la azotea de donde estaba a un edificio mas bajo -resbalé contra la pared- y de ahí al piso. Supongo que fue la adrenalina.  
Miré que estaban entablillando y "empaquetando" (es decir: poniéndoles unos bloques de hule espuma a ambos lados de la cabeza, entre otras cosas) a Gilbert y Kiku. Los subieron a la ambulancia, otros paramédicos ayudaban a Yao, Ludwig y Roderich.  
-Por favor, déjeme ir con ambos.- pedí.- Con el albino y el japonés.

Cuando abrí los ojos en aquella sala blanca no escuché el clásico sonido de "pit pit pit" que indica el latir de un corazón. Ni un respirador. Solo me di cuenta de que traía la bata de hospital por las curaciones que debieron hacerme en la espalda, así como tuvieron que revisarme la columna, a causa del golpe.  
La cama al lado mío estaba vacía, pero alguien había puesto una foto mía y de Gilbert en un marco. Era del baile. Gupta nos había sacado una foto mientras bailábamos, lo supe porque había puesto otra foto de toda mi familia.

Antonio y Fran entraron y platicamos un poco. El albino señor grandiosidad estaba en operación todavía, luego de determinar que su daño cerebral no había sido tan traumante como el de su hermano menor, solo tuvieron que ponerle una placa y una trasfución de sangre. Kiku seguia inconsciente, pero estable. Habían tenido que ponerle mas transfuciones y casi se les muere en la plancha.

-Hicimos esto para tí- me entregaron un "plushie" (un peluche) de Gil, lo cual se me hizo entre tierno y extraño. Incluso tenía cosido un pollito como el que tuvo de mascota mientras éramos niños.  
-Gracias. Espero pronto lo den de alta.- bajé la vista.  
-¿Y qué le vas a decir, _chèrie_?  
-¿Decir?  
-Cuando le preguntamos a la enfermera como estabas (porque vinimos dos veces, pero en una estabas dormida)- comenzó Antonio-, dijo que hablabas dormida y solo repetías el nombre de un tal Jill o Gil y luego algo así como seretlev, ¿nejavier?  
-_Széretlek.-_ corregí y me quedé pensando a ver que era lo segundo- _Ne hagyl el_. Creo que era.  
-Es lo mas parecido a lo que escuchamos. Y sabemos qué quiere decir, porque le dieron el reporte de que hablabas estando en estado de shock, durante el trayecto en ambulancia, tomando la_ main de mon ami._  
No lo recordaba. ¡No podía ser verdad!  
Pero sí, lo había sido. Y lo podía sentir en la pesada ausencia de él en el cuarto.  
Una ausencia que dolía demasiado, pero que me permitió entender lo que realmente sentía por él.

_Cuando abrí los ojos en el cuarto del hospital, apenas noté el sonido del pit pit pit que monitoreaba mi grandioso corazón, mientras en mi mente se repetía una voz suplicante que decía "Ne hagyl el", lo único que había podido escuchar en la inconsciencia. Vi la bolsa de suero y otra de sangre, luego las agujas en mis brazos y la cinta que las mantenía en su lugar. Y finalmente me encontré unos ojos verdes que me miraban con angustia primero y luego con algo de ¿Ternura? Podría ser. Eliza se acercó a la cama y se quedó callada. Tenía aún la bata de hospital y el cabello le caía sobre los hombros, dándole un aire algo desamparado._

_-¿Que tanto le hicieron a mi grandiosa pesona?-le pregunté._  
_-No deberías esforzarte. Tienes una placa. Si te preoguntas por los aliados rangers, tienen trabajo comunitario por hacer. Braginsky tiene un brazalete en la pierna, para monitorearle a donde vaya, está en arreto domiciliario. Alice vino a ver a Kiku apenas despertó este y a disculparse en nombre de su familia por lo que ocurrió._  
_-Es una damita_  
_-Y quiere mucho a Kiku. Mis hermanos tambien vinieron a verme. Tu hermano está bien, salió mejor que muchos de nosotros, también Roderich. Pero no creas que nos salvamos, como perdimos debemos servir a Iván.- rodó los ojos._  
_Silencio, le tomé la mano._  
_-¿Y tú?_  
_-Tengo cicatrices en la espalda por los raspones de la caida, un poco desviada la columna, pero estoy bien. Yo de hecho te cuidé en lo que llegaban los los paramédicos, así que me debes una muy grande- sonrió un poco burlona pero se veía orgullosa de ver que había logrado mantenerme con vida._  
_-Que valiente eres, mein liebe._  
_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: ella comprendía bien el idioma alemán. Mi grandioso idioma materno._

**La bestia confesó a la bella que su corazón le pertenecía solo a ella, antes de que la rosa muriera.**

_-¿Qué?_  
_Me incorporé un poco en la cama, mirándola ya de frente. La abracé, aunque (¡TONTO!) sentí las agujas clavarse un poco más._  
_-Ya sé ¿Jamás hubieras sospechado que el grandioso yo está enamorado de tí, verdad?- y le susurré al oido- Desde siempre._  
_-Gil.- respondió apenas en un hilo de voz._

_La bella por su parte, también tuvo que admitir lo que sentía._

_-Y sé perfectamente qué signifca lo que dijiste- le respondí- Después de todo tú me enseñaste húngaro: Dijiste "Te amo" y "No me dejes"._  
_Se sonrojó completamente y su cuerpo se quedó petrificado al saber que lo había entendido._  
_-Sí, es verdad. Kösöm (koesonoem), pido bellamente que no juegues con eso._  
_La besé en los labios para hacerle entender que no era así. _  
_Finalmente ella se subió en la cama de hospital y se quedó dormida a mi lado un buen rato._

_Y curiosamente, en ese beso y esa siesta entendí que era grandioso sentir algo así. Tras mucho tiempo de tener oculto lo que realmente sentía._  
_Y lo que sentía ahora era que no quería dejarla nunca más._

* * *

Bueno las notas

1-_ chèrie_: querida, _la main:_ la mano, _mein liebe_: mi amor en alemán. _Szèretlek_: Te amo y _Ne hagyl_ el en húngaro

2- Sí, cuando ponen a alguien en una camilla y lo inmovilizan se le dice empaquetar (si imaginaron que les ponían etiqueda así como si fuera un dulce o algo así, no se preocupen: también yo). Eso lo incluí poruqe tomé curso de primeros auxilios en la escuela y pues sí me tocó hacer práctica de RCP (Con un muñeco especial para eso, al que le dicen "willy").

**_The nolife queen y Jackce:_** ¡Cumplido! :D, gracias por leerme.

**Vainilla bittersweet:** Sugiéreme una pareja para el cuento de Cinderella :D

**ili-abys:** ¿Ves? Sí bajó a ayudarle :D. Etto, no oigo a Katty Perry ehehehe ^^U, voy a buscar la canción para ver si la incluyo en el epílogo ¿sip?


	6. Epílogo

Síp, ¡Epílogo a la historia! ^^. Tenía que terminar de atar cabos.  
Y para las que salen de vacaciones de semana santa ¡Felicidades!

* * *

_A mi me dieron de alta a los dos días. Gilbert tuvo que pasar ahí dos semanas, pero siempre después de la escuela iba a visitarlo, a hacerle compañía, junto con Ludwig. También a Kiku, pero este siempre estaba acompañado por Yao o Alice, otras veces iba Heracles, y en una le llevó de contrabando un gatito negro con el hocico, las patitas y la pancita de color blanco. _  
_Todos en la escuela ya sabían que éramos novios, incluso Roderich. No se lo tomó a mal, porqué él empezó a salir con Vash -nunca sospeché que fuera bi y vaya que tengo buen radar para ese tipo de cosas._

_¿Que si fue perfecto después? No.  
El eje tuvo que dividirse entre la nueva pandilla creada por Jones (ahora oficialmente Rangers) y la creada por Iván (El martillo, nos decían). Gilbert y yo habíamos quedado de un lado de la "cortina", con el gigante. Mis hermanos y el hermano de Lud de la contraria. Fue demasiado difícil, más por el cariño hacia ellos._  
_Alguna vez me enfrenté a Iván y salí pagándola cara, fue una estupidez suponer que yo sola podría contra él._  
_Gil, que ya había recuperado la movilidad de casi todo lo que se había roto, y me curó las heridas, no pocas pero tampoco muy graves como las de aquella vez._  
_Él fue el primero, confieso._

_Sadiq se recuperó en ese tiempo, aunque no volví a su casa. Él estuvo de acuerdo. Nos seguimos viendo una vez por semana y platicamos. _

_La situación no duró mucho, para cuando tuvimos que irnos a la universidad declaramos la paz. La mayoría de nosotros tenía ya un futuro mas o menos prometedor: Kiku iba a estudiar ingeniería como becario, Roderich entró al conservatorio nacional, Luwig y Vash a la milicia -con buenas recomendaciones-. Feliciano se convirtió en chef -especialidad: su eterna pasta-. Yo por mi parte entré con un examen casi perfecto a la carrera de Ciencias de la comunicación, quería volverme cineasta. Gilbert tardó un poco más en ser admitido, por sus calificaciones en los exámenes._

_-He estado pensando algo- me dijo Gilbert, después de que me entregaron mi título universitario. El jardín de la universidad comenzaba a vaciarse de los graduados y sus familias. Era una bonita mañana de Julio y todo se veía demasiado brillante._  
_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y ese milagro?- me burlé._  
_-No te rías, Elizabeta.- aunque él también estaba riéndose conmigo- Tú y yo tenemos trabajos estables._  
_-Error: Yo conseguí un trabajo mientras estudiaba, ahora con el título voy a trabajar en una importante casa productora. Tú eres administrador de una gran empresa. Bien pagados ¿No?_  
_-Somos unos niños bien- siguió riéndose. -Podría decirse que tendremos el dinero que queramos._  
_-Bueno ¿Y eso qué?_  
_-Pensé que pues... ¡Esto!- y sacó un ramo de tulipanes de su espalda. O mejor dicho: Antonio y Fran iban a una distancia prudente para que cuando él dijera "esto", Gilbert lo atrapara y me diera el ramo._  
_-¿Tulipanes?_  
_-Busca bien._  
_Un anillo. ¡Un anillo! ¡Un aro de oro con un diamante encima y grabado "Para Elizabeta"._  
_-Gilbert..._  
_-Es una respuesta grandiosa pero no la que esperaba ¿Sabes?_

_Supongo que me esperan días de dicha._

-¡Joszua! ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
-Mamá ¿Qué es este libro tan viejo?- en efecto: el libro tenía portada antigua y letras estilo gótica, ilustraciones tipo vitral de Iglesia.  
-Es un regalo que me dio tu abuela hace mucho.  
Una mujer de largos cabellos castaño claro sentó a un niño de cabellos similares a los suyos en sus piernas. Tenía los ojos color escarlata y una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Acercó una cunita que tenía en la sala, donde una niña pequeña de cabellos platinados dormía plácidamente aferrada a un pollito de peluche.  
-¿Y qué dice?  
-Es el cuento de la bella y la bestia. ¿Quieres oírlo?  
-¿Para qué se los cuentas?- interrumpió una voz- Esa versión es tan aburrida, mejor cuéntales la otra.  
Un beso resonó en la mejilla de Elizabeta, quien sonrió, el pequeño Joszua abrió los ojos mucho, como sorprendido.  
-La nuestra- respondió ella, mirándose en los enamorados ojos de su esposo.  
-Anika ¿Quieres oirla?- le preguntó su papá, sacándola de la cunita al verla despertar un poco, haciéndola reír.  
Elizabeta tomó el libro que estaba siempre al lado de la lámpara de la sala y lo abrió. Había fotos de ambos y debajo las anotaciones de su historia. En la portada tenía la foto de la boda de ambos y se podía apostar que al final tendría fotos de sus pequeños hijos.  
-Bien, entonces será "La bella y la bestia" contada por una fujoshi y el señor grandiosidad.

* * *

Bueno... y esto es el fin. Tan tan

1- Los nombres los elegí porque en un juego de rol yo tengo a Eli y pues quedó esperando a la cigüeña junto con Gil XD, así que la niña tinee un nombre alemán y el niño uno húngaro. Luego publicaré mi DeviantArt para que vean los dibujos que hice ^^.

¿Alguna sugerencia para el siguiente cuento de princesitas? (que por cierto, retomaré este pairing pero ahora con Rode para la parodia de la bella durmiente -version 1-)


End file.
